Senior Year Chronicles, Volume 1
by Myde the Turk
Summary: This is the story of one Senior Class and what happens over the course of their last Highschool year. Pairings GALORE, some develop throughout story. Yaoi, Het, poss. Yuri. Rated for Teens and their mouths/minds. Roxas and Yazoo's chapter.
1. Cloud Intros and crap

The Senior Class War

Yay! It's one of the ones I wanted to write. A bunch of Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/other characters in Twilight Town High.

It's several characters' senior year in the high school, where there is a yearly war between The Football/Lacrosse people & cheerleaders VS. The Music/Arts/Science people (jocks and outcasts, pretty much) and this year promises to be even better. You see, this fic was based off of My Chemical Romance's video for "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)". The video is hysterical – I order you to go watch it.

This'll probably be in first person, with different characters telling the story.

First off, Cloud.

Chapter 1: Cloud

First day Observations

Brilliant. Just brilliant. The first day of Senior year and the announcements of the President and Vice President. President: Squall "It's Leon" Leonhart. Vice President: Myde Valentine AKA, other than Seifer Almasy, Leon's biggest rival.

I figure that they'll kill each other by the end of the day. If the war hasn't started by then.

What's going on is that the Senior class has a war, almost quite literally and it's typically between the Jocks like myself, who are football, hockey and lacrosse, and the Outcasts, arts/music, like Myde, which is odd, because an Outcast almost never gets voted into one of the offices.

Of course, most of the Outcasts in our class are quite pretty. It would only make sense that the head of them would be voted in.

…Leon says I'm just biased because I'm dating the younger brother of one of them. I beg to differ. Just because I'm dating one doesn't mean I'm biased. It means that I'm more likely to see that they're all kind of pretty.

Leon, well… he flat out hates them, and they hate him. Something to do with Myde and when they were kids, they were friends but something happened and now they're not. I'm not sure. Ask Leon, but don't expect an answer.

"Hey, Cloud, you okay?" someone asks me. I look at them for a moment until it registered that Aerith had asked me if I was okay.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Strife, Gainesboro, pay attention! It's the first day of school and I don't want to pass out detentions!" Figures. The one class I seriously space out in is the one taught by Mrs. Valentine. And yes, Mrs. Valentine is Myde and Sora's mother. Most of the students think she's crazy, and that she shouldn't be teaching psych.

"Sorry Mrs. Valentine!" Aerith smiled at her.

Mrs. Valentine smiled back, warning, "You two just be glad it's the first day." Her voice promised retribution if we ever did that again.

Yeah, let it be known that everyone in the Valentine family is insane.

Even their supposedly sane father, Officer Vincent. Or, as Yuffie likes to call him, Officer Vinnie.

Back to Psych with my mind.

…god, can this class get any more boring?…

Chem. II and Calc are so boring… course, it's just the first day… have to go over rules and shit…

Oh, look, it's Riku's brother, Yazoo… Riku's prettier… Yazoo just looks like a girl. Heh.

Too bad he's one of the Outcasts. Riku's one of the more popular of the freshmen, and has a lot of friends, his cousin Sora among them… what? I never mentioned the fact that the Valentines and the Crescent-Hikaris are related? It would explain their insanity. Their moms are sisters, that's all I know.

"Cloud Strife! Pay attention in class!" I wince, considering that the one class that actually requires paying attention is Mr. Highwind's Metals II class… he tends to throw pieces of metal at your head. Not to mention his smoking habits. And the fact that he lets us call him by his name, Cid. I wonder why he's able to get away with that. It's probably because the students like him so much and there would be a school-wide _riot_ if he were fired.

"Yes, sir?" I ask hesitantly. Cid was notoriously strict and didn't like it when his students fell asleep. Especially on the first day.

"Dude, Spike, no worries, Cid's cool." Zack, this year's student teacher. He's crazy. And that's just the _first_ day.

… I'm just wondering how Leon's dealing with things. Knowing him, he's probably got Yuffie in most of his classes, and she's driving him insane.

I just realized that none of you have any idea to what I'm talking about.

Okay, here's the short version. Me, Leon and several others are Seniors at Twilight Town High. The Jocks, AKA my group of friends (lacrosse/football/hockey & cheerleaders), typically have a war with the Outcasts, AKA Myde and his group of freaks (music/art/science), in their last year of school. The school is a war zone, no one other than the Senior class being able to participate. Usually it's the Jocks and Cheerleaders who pretty much rule the Class Reps and the Student Council (Like the President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Secretary, that kind of thing.) Only this year, there are more Outcasts filling those roles than usual.

Rundown on who's who:

"Jocks" (which include cheerleaders): Leon, Myself, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Zell, some others, but they're the main ones. We're classified under: Football, Lacrosse, and Street/Ice Hockey.

"Outcasts" (a couple of which are related): Myde, Yazoo, Reno (freak), Rude, Seifer, there's a few others, but again, those are the main ones. They are part of the Music, Art, science geeks, and people of their ilk.

Of course, not as many people know that when they were young, Leon, Seifer and Myde were the best of friends until some fight and they started hating each other. Hell, I don't think Yazoo knows exactly what happened, and he was the closest to the three at the time.

…Why do I even bother…?

End of Cloud's chapter.

Heh. I'm going to have fun with this, I can tell. There's going to be several songs integrated into this, fun.

Next Chapter: Cheerleader fight! Well, it'll be the Cheerleaders vs. the Marching band and Color Guard, who's better. (My personal opinion: Color Guard/Marching Band) Cheerleaders being Bitches and the Marching Band/CG taking offense!

Tifa & Yuffie (Head Cheerleaders) vs. Elena and Yazoo (Head Color Guard and Marching Band leader)

I'm not going to do any of them for the POV, but instead, one of the Color Guard or Cheerleaders. (AKA Aerith or Reno, the sole male CG)


	2. Reno CG vs CL

Chapter 2

Hey, Red's back. Why does it always seem like the first chapter is really short, and then they get progressively longer?

I only want to say that the only thing I own is the fic. That's all. I don't even own the inspiration for this.

They've got a uniform. I forgot to mention that last chapter. It's a pretty shade of dark blue, with white ties and white trimming. The girls' uniform is pretty much the same, only with a skirt instead of pants. And girls can wear the pants instead of the skirt if they want.

Warnings: Reno's mouth and Cheerleaders. Need I say more?

Chapter 2: Reno

Cheer Squads and Color Guard

* * *

Hey, Reno here. Since the first week went by pretty fast, let me catch ya'll up. Nobody's died, but the war has started, with the Music Outcasts in the lead. This means that things'll heat up great in the coming months. It'll be over Prom night, I bet. Myde's got something special for then because the Student Council makes the decisions.

Yazoo's the Student Band Leader and has been working us to the bone, since one of our younger Marchers is the Mascot as well, and is our insider for finding out what the cheerleading bitches have in store for us.

Perfect.

I, being one of the two Color Guards, have a bigger role than the others.

"Reno," Rude says, noticing my scowl and grouchy disposition Friday morning.

"Yeah? I'm kinda busy, whaddaya want?" I asked, barely concealing my hostility. It was seven a.m., f---ing _freezing_, and I was sitting on the dew-covered ground stretching my muscles and loosening up.

He shifted his base drum. He was clearly uncomfortable in asking me whatever it was. "Calm down, they'll be scared." By they, he means the Cheerleaders. Well, of course they'll be scared. There are two hundred members in _all three_ of the bands, plus Color Guard, and a full 25% of them were seniors. Of course, that's in the Senior Orchestra, Marching band and Concert Band.

I just give him a blank look and stretch my back muscles more.

"Look, the cheer squad is nothing to worry about, we'll do fine," I said. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen? They might throw _pompoms_ at us?" I cracked up laughing, ignoring the evil glare from my section leader, Elena. I'm not the head CG, no way in freakin' hell. They actually wanted _me_ to lead CG this year, but I declined. Instead, I help out Elena with the munchkins.

"Reno, stop messing around, we've got to practice," was yelled at me. I flinched, since it wasn't Elena who yelled, but Yazoo. He was the most stressed out, judging from the extremely messy ponytail his silver hair was in. Any attack from the Cheer-bitches would be at him.

"Hey, Yaz, calm down," one of the flutes said. It wasn't uncommon at all to see male flutist and clarinets, and female low brass.

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?! Why? It's the first game of the season, we've got to get those stupid women beat!" Yazoo yelled. He breathed heavily for a moment before actually calming down. "Seniors only, we need to get this done. Frosh through juniors, you're dismissed."

The twenty-five of us left that were in marching band shifted uncomfortably. But we all knew that Yazoo was just that little bit crazy that made us all like him.

"Easy Yaz, you need to relax." I started giving him a shoulder massage. "You're just having an off day, that's all."

"We're going to slaughter them, aren't we?" He asked, relaxing into my touch.

"Yep." I made a nodding motion with my head to let the others know he was okay. They all shuffled off in twos and threes, to their sections to rehearse what we were gonna do that night.

I should have probably been with them, practicing, but Yazoo needed me. (besides, his mom would have killed me if I left him alone in any emotional distress. Jenova is scary.)

After a couple of minutes of attempting to relax, Yazoo said, "Reno, go practice, I'll be fine. I think I forgot to check my blood sugar this morning. This has just been stressing me out a little bit too much." He stood up and wobbling slightly, walked into the school where he would get his blood sugar checked. Yeah, the poor thing has Type 1 diabetes. It's the only way he'd be more of a stick than I am.

Hell no, I don't have any eating disorders. My metabolism just happens to be through the roof, that's all.

Turns out his blood sugar was a tad low, that's all. By lunch he was fine.

* * *

Lunch… oh my god that was fun…

"And then, like the idiot he is, he tried to force me to do his paperwork," Myde ranted slightly. "God, why do I put up with him?" He thudded his head on the table where we sat because he hardly ever eats any lunch, being busy usually. Today, however, he ate lunch really fast while listening to us talk. "It's like being in hell, only hell would be nicer. And warmer."

"Surely it's not that bad?" Elena asked. Myde gave her that 'Are you a dumbass?' look. Seifer did as well. "Okay, so it probably is."

"He's the class's resident Ice Prince. Of course he's going to be an ass," Seifer elaborated. Sans the once-friends, so I'm told.

While My's dad and my dad were friends in high school and college, my brother Axel and I are army brats. Though we stopped moving around so much when the accident that killed mom and our sister Namine happened. That was about six years ago.

Oh, they've started speaking again, and not about Ice-Prince Leonhart.

"What I want to know is what your brothers see in Strife, Yazoo," Ienzo asked. He was sitting with us today because A.) Myde was asked to baby-sit his friend. And B.) Said friend is Rufus Shinra.

Whose father is a politician and is paying Myde for his time in hopes that Myde will vote for him when he's old enough. Like that's ever going to happen.

"Do I look like I can read my idiotic younger brothers' minds?" Yaz hissed. For a guy, he sure can have some nasty PMS. God forbid he finds out I said that.. I'd be a dead man.

"Sometimes." Ienzo Kimura's a bold one, when he's not hiding behind his shell, which is usually a book.

"Aw, cheer up Emo-kid. And Yazoo, no attacking him." Rufus hung off of Ienzo. Thank the gods his dad doesn't know he's gay. That'd mess things up in that family.

Here's the deal about Twilight Town High–over half the people here are either gay or bi. Yep, you heard that right. Most of us are fags. Go ahead and laugh. We'll send our ninjas after you. We can figure out where you sleep.

"Yazoo, leave the kid alone. I'd have my head taken off if anything happened to him so just don't," Myde said impassively from his spot at the table. He had slammed his head into the table again.

I could see gears turning in Myde's mind (figuratively) and handed him a pen and paper. Without so much as a thank you, he took them and started writing furiously.

"What is–" Rufus started to ask, but Yazoo sent him a cat-eyed glare and he shut up. When Myde gets inspiration, it's a sight to see. He gets all bright eyed and excited looking, something that we don't get to see much outside of our jam sessions in his garage anymore. Thank god for that. If not, not many of us would have made it to our Freshman year of high school.

Well, the jam sessions and Seras, Myde's mom. She's awesome. Her and Vince are like all of our second parents. Plus, they're my godparents. My parents were only children and Vince was Dad's best friend in high school and college, where they both met their wives, and when Mom and Nami died, we stayed with them for a while, while we got back on our feet. That's when I met Yaz and Axel met Roxas.

Anyway, Myde was writing furiously, getting the song down on paper before it went away. Once the words were written down, we could put them on staff paper later.

It's awesome to see the different facets (thought I wouldn't know a word like that, would ya?) one person has.

"There," he whispered in reverence to the piece. Myde believed that each song had a voice, a personality if you will. Treat them with respect and you'll go far. So far, his record for writing one song is about, eh, five minutes. "It needs a title. Will one of you…?" he started to speak the unspoken words, but couldn't finish. The one bad thing about Myde's talent in writing songs – he can't name them. He can seriously never come up with a name himself.

Yazoo snatched the paper before I could. "Let's see." He read the paper to himself, occasionally forming words, thinking about how it could be sung. "Well, it's about time you got inspiration for this, St. Jimmy," Yazoo said. Seifer snorted and laughed behind his hand. Myde just gave Yazoo a look that said 'Drop it'. "Inside joke. Don't ask."

Seifer stole the paper this time. "Definitely, Jimmy. So, St. Jimmy it is?"

I took the paper and gave it a look over. Okay, I knew Myde had the workings of a perfectly sane person, acted sane, but in reality, was probably diagnosed with MPD. This was definitely one of those personalities. Whose name was probably Jimmy. I never did find out. One can only hope I never will. That "Teenage Assassin" part could be a bit… yeah, not going there.

Though the song seems to be entertaining.

The rest of lunch was spent putting it to music, a fast paced beat. We sent the paper with Rude so he'd be able to get the beat down. Yup. The big almost bald black dude is our drummer. He's very good at keeping time. Seifer, Yazoo and I play guitar, fun, fun. And despite his deceptively quiet voice, Myde can _sing_ and can get louder than _Sora_.

I'm rambling. But being in the band is so much fun. We let ourselves go, and be as crazy as we want. Sometimes Myde's older brother Braig joins us, providing extra vocals we can't or just watching us.

Let me say this up straight: Braig is even more insane than Myde. Seriously. The guy is breaking I don't know how many laws just roaming the streets. But he's awesome and is always showing us how to mix chemicals and not get blown up.

Then again, Seras did use to be a chemist before she got a teaching degree in Psychology, so that's probably what happened.

I'm getting off topic again. Sorry.

* * *

After school we had one last run through of our show. Marching Band and Color Guard would beat the stupid bitches in the Cheer Squad.

At the game: Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Kisaragi are the head Cheer-bitches.

"OK, I'm a Cheerleader now!" Tifa began. Oh gods no. And to make matters worse, they were directing this to Elena.

Yuffie joined in: "U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi! You ugly! Eh hey, you ugly!"

Then the other cheerleaders did as well, repeating until Tifa cut them off saying: I saw you walking down the street just the other day. I didn't see your damage from that far away. I should have had a clue when the kids started screamin'; you walked up to me with your buckteeth a gleaming. Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess, I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress. You hurt the tree's feelings and the birds all flew. I don't mean to insult you –Oh wait! Yes I do.

Yuffie: Your teeth are yellow; they're covered in mold  
You're only sixteen you look a hundred years old

Tifa: When looks were handed out you were last in line  
your face looks like where the sun don't shine

Yuffie: Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truck run over your face instead

Tifa: There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

Both: You UGLY

Cheer-biyaches: U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2]

Yuffie: What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)

Tifa: You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo

Yuffie: You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab Hehehe

Tifa: (So funny)

Yuffie: You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig

Tifa: Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin

Yuffie: You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize

Tifa: Yo mama says you ugly -

Both: You UGLY!

Cheerleaders (gag): U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2]

Yuffie: Get Busy! ((nine times… god shoot her already and she continues while))

Tifa: Yo mamma say you ugly ((six times… I think.))

Both: YOU UGLY!! U.U.U.U.

Tifa: Now I feel like Blondie.

Cheerleaders (gag): U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2]

Yuffie: Quasimodo  
Tifa: Camel breath  
Yuffie: Squarehead  
Both: Ugly!

Tifa: Chicken legs  
Yuffie: Pig face  
Tifa: Chin like bubba  
Both: Ugly!

Yuffie: Fish lips  
Tifa: Toad licker

Yuffie: Poindexter  
Both: Ugly!

Tifa: Spaghetti arms  
Yuffie: Limp butt  
Both: Freak shown -ugly!

All: U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X1]

All: U.G.L.Y

Tifa: You could make an onion cry

All: U.G.L.Y

Yuffie: Like an alien chased by the F.B.I.

All: U.G.L.Y [X6]

Both: U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!

Oh my f---ing god. They are SO GOING DOWN!!!

To our disgust, the people enjoyed it.

"CG, circle, now! Yazoo, you as well!" Elena called. We circled around her, waiting for her to say something. "Guys, do you remember Sloopy?" she asked, grinning. The rest of us grinned as well, Yazoo pulling the band off of his braided hair. (braided earlier to get it out of the way) His silver hair flowed in the wind as he went to address the section leaders of each section of the change in plans.

"Reno, don't drool, it's doesn't make us look good," a CG tells me. It's the other male one, Weiss. His spiky white hair really stands out from our black uniforms. Course, I shouldn't talk because of my red hair. (((Black Parade type uniforms)))

"Eh, shut up. I'll drool if I want. Besides, he's mine." Okay, so I'm a little possessive when it comes to Yazoo. Because he's mine.

Me and Weiss were herded out to the field where the girls were doing the opening bars to Hang on Sloopy. Thank god for the fact that we have wooden rifles in storage. They're so much more fun than using the flags. They're also more dangerous. But, they _can_ be easier to work with sometimes so we keep a couple handy.

After Sloopy, we got to have some fun. Yaz was making up some shit, calling out different names of songs and having the Senior Marching Band play. We CGs just went with the flow, having fun.

Yazoo cut us off, breathing heavily, but collected. He turned around, bowed, motioned us to bow as well, and marched us off the field. Behind us, the people were cheering ecstatically.

"I think we've got them beat," he panted. "What about you guys?"

We all grouped around him, chattering and hugging and being awesome.

"That was the Twilight Town High's Senior Marchers! Give them another round of applause for their impressive improv!" the announcer said into his mike. The resounding applause was deafening.

"Well, chalk one up for the 'Outcasts'," Weiss said. We all laughed, knowing that we truly were the Outcasts deep down.

If Mom could see us now, she'd be proud. I know Dad is.

Chapter's end.

* * *

((Red speaks now.))

…Well… interesting. Wasn't quite going for that, but okay. Who knew Reno's family was screwy like that? But I kinda like it. You can bet something'll happen later on.

Next chapter… fights among the Student Council? Or should I do something along the lines of a couple people 'accidentally' blowing up the Chem. lab? I like! (laughs)

I'm gonna get writing. Bye~!

_~Red_


	3. Leon Explosions Verbal and Literal

Chapter 3

Yay, three. Chem. lab is gonna get blown~ up. Chem. lab is gonna get blown~ up. (sing songy)

And a couple of guys are going to get into a fight. Finally, some action.

I think Leon will suffice for this chapter. Yeah, Leon. Hmmm….Yeah… ((thinks and types.))

Warnings: More Teenaged Mouths, plus some home life for the Leonhart family. And the Dincht family.

Chapter 3; Leon

Explosions of the Verbal and Literal kind

* * *

"SQUALL LEONHART, GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED 'AFORE I COME UP AND GET IT OUT FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled my mom. (((yeah, that many "!" were needed)))

Okay, scary woman that is my six am wake up call. I am getting my ass out of bed and downstairs where I can hear bacon frying and eggs cooking.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One…

"Hellooooooooooo~~~~~ Leonhart family!" Right on cue, Zell. Perfect timing as always. He's such a dufus. Hopefully he won't ask for hot dogs instead of sausage today. Him and his unnatural hot dog obsession.

"Morning Zell. Will you get Squall for me? He's still not out of bed, and his bacon and eggs are getting cold," my mother asked. She was sending him up because I didn't want to get out of my nice warm bed.

"Sure thing Mrs. Leonhart," Zell replied before scurrying up the stairs. "Hey, Squall, get up. Your bacon's cold."

"Mphf. Don't want to. Warm." Incoherent. Great. So tired, want sleep.

"Don't make me drag your butt out of that bed." Since I didn't answer, Zell made good with his threat. But, instead of dragging me out, he jumped into the bed and stared at me.

Opening my eyes I see blond hair and bright blue eyes with a tattoo surrounding one.

"Ya know, you've got really pretty eyes Squall. If you were a girl, I'd have to kiss you," Zell said.

Twitching, I pushed him out of the bed. "Ever hear of a thing called personal space? Cause you're in my bubble." I watched him pick himself off the floor. "And don't you mean kill me?" Poor Zell has female-phobia. Gynophobia, I think. And ninety percent of the time he's allergic to them. Funny, no? I think so.

"I wouldn't kill you cause you'd be pretty," he chirped.

"Do you want to be thrown into Tifa's boobs?" I threatened. Knowing I would make good on that threat later, he still dragged me out of bed and down the stairs. "Ass."

"I only do this cause I love ya. And your mom makes the best pancakes ever." Great. Mom bribed him with her special "Zell" pancakes. She's one of the few females Zell's not allergic to or is afraid of.

Scowling, I shove Zell a little, just to show I care.

Once in the kitchen, Zell got his pancakes and I got my bacon and eggs. Totally unhealthy, yes, but I could care less.

On our way to school, Zell chattered and I made noncommittal noises. Cloud joined us on our walk about halfway there. Zell chatted him up too. It's times like this when I'm glad Zell can clear up the silence in any situation, because I can see the oldest of the Valentines still in school coming out of his house.

"See ya later guys; Sora, don't forget to grab your bag on the way out; Roxas, make _sure_ he gets it. You know what Mom'll do if you get detention again for forgetting your bag." Myde was being a good brother. "Later!" he called over his shoulder before crossing the street not quite watching where he was walking, running into me. Since I've probably got about thirty more pounds of muscle on him, Myde stumbled, despite the fact that he's about six inches taller than me. "Sorry... that was my… Hello, Squall. How very nice to see you," Myde sneered.

"Myde, it's been what, two whole days since you acknowledged my presence? That's a record, isn't it?" I shot back.

Myde just smirked and walked away. Infuriating the hell out of me while doing it. Until I felt Cloud and Zell stare at me. I turned to them and glared.

Zell started laughing. "Man, there goes one hot guy. It's a wonder he hasn't been claimed by someone yet." All he got in response was an eye-roll.

"Zell's got a point, Leon. Myde is single and yet he seems to have a fan base almost as large as yours, which is consisted of most of the… students that were in my own. You're sort of doomed, you know," Cloud explained.

"Why are you agreeing with Zell?" I started walking to school again, ignoring Zell's protests that I was going too fast.

"Because, Zell and I both agree there's something going on between you and Myde, and we want to know about it." Cloud managed to keep up, even though he was the shortest of us.

"There's nothing going on. God, guys, what is with you two? Seriously, nothing is going on." I picked up my pace, forcing them to start jogging to keep up. Thank you long legs.

"Methinks Leon doth protest too much," Zell panted to Cloud. Cloud just nodded in agreement, I'm sure.

"Let's ask Irvine later. I'm sure he'll know more; we're watching you Leon, don't think we won't find out," Cloud threatened me. I had to make sure I got to Irvine before they did so I could _properly_ make sure he wouldn't tell.

I hurried into the school. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a flash of black and gray. I turned my head and saw what looked to be Myde's older brother, Braig. Ah, well, if it was him, (((Which it was))) I'd find out in Chem. II if that was him.

How did I know this and why was I going to threaten Irvine with something to get my secret to stay secret? Two words. Irvine Kinneas. The guy's a nut for information in the senior class. Let's just say he's on no one's side, yet everyone's.

Anyway, after I successfully made Irvine stay quiet about my secret, I had to go to Chem. II. Where Braig Valentine was currently helping Miss Crescent set up the stuff for the lab we were doing that day. Why did I get the feeling that something was going to blow up?

"And that's – Braig, what the hell are you doing here?" Myde gave a startled yelp when he saw Braig. I snickered from my seat in the back. This would be amusing.

"Well, little bro, what's it look like?" Myde just gave a blank stare with his pretty gray eyes. "Come on, you're no fun." Oh, look, a glare this time. "Jeez. I'm helping Lu out with class today. This lab is just a bit complicated. Plus, there's the potential for something to blow up. How fun is that?"

"Braig, your definition of fun and my definition of fun are different. Though I will agree that stuff getting blown up is awesome," Myde agreed, gray eyes lighting up. What is it with that family and explosions? I heard that one of the twins–Roxas, I think–accidentally blew up a bathroom stall.

"Great. Want to 'accidentally' mix some chemicals that'll explode?" Braig's gold eyes–why do they have odd colored eyes? Seriously, Myde's are almost silver, Braig's are gold, and Sora and Roxas have glowing blue eyes–glittered and Myde laughed at him.

"Sorry, but no, I'm not getting paid to blow things up." Myde continued laughing as he sat down. Why can't we get along that well? Oh, right. That was my fault.

More students came in and the bell rang. Blocking my view of Myde taking notes out of a textbook. Why does he do stuff like that? It's not what he does; it's how he does it (((He doesn't realize he's going off on a tangent about Myde. Heh))) and how he looks while doing it.

"Now, class, I'm going to pair you up for this experiment. I want to mix things up a bit," Miss Crescent said. Most of us groaned, others crossed their fingers and a couple didn't really care as they were bound to do fine. Miss Crescent named off the partners, and almost everyone stiffened when she said I was to be paired with Myde. He actually looked up from his notebook and like as not gave Miss Crescent a startled look. She gave him a look that clearly stated, "You will pair up with him, whether you like him or not, understand?" We saw him visibly flinch. Yeah, for such a small woman, Miss Crescent can be really scary.

"And try not to make anything blow up. We can't really afford a new lab."

"Well, Myde, twice in one day; new record, or are you just starting to like me?" I asked and enjoyed the scowl on Myde's face.

"Look, we get the lab done, we write down the questions, and we get out of each other's hair. I don't want to deal with you." Myde glared more, really not wanting to deal with me more than necessary, I guess.

"Aw, just mad that you have to be within five feet of me more than once today? And you have to talk to me." I was enjoying myself immensely. I wonder if it was a crime to have that much fun at someone else's expense.

"Don't speak to me." Myde methodically added the liquids together.

"You're pissed."

"You think?" Myde turned his head to me, not watching how much of the liquid he was adding.

How to put this… it exploded.

"LEONHART, VALENTINE!!! BOTH OF YOU OUT!!!" Miss Crescent yelled. Small woman, large lungs. Myde was shaking slightly and was sitting on the floor; I had to fight the urge to help him up and make sure he was okay. I watched him shakily get off the floor and walk out the door. I followed silently, watching as he placed his back to the wall and slid down it, breathing deeply.

I lean on the wall opposite and stare at him. His eyes were unfocused and much darker, a shade of gray almost like a sea of storm clouds. I watched as he regained his composure, looking away when he looked straight at me. "Sorry," I muttered, just meaning about the accidentally causing him to put too much nitro in the solution.

"Right."

We stood there until the bell rang again, dismissing us to our other classes. Myde shot to his feet and almost sprinted to his class. Then again, I did have to deal with him at least once more that day, close to the end, when Student Council convened.

* * *

((Time-skip of unepic proportions.))

"Hey Leon," Student Council members chorused as I stepped through the door.

I nodded to most of them, ignored a couple others and sat down to do that week's paperwork. Rejection; pass; reject; oh, hell no, reject; there was a pattern to it. Anything truly outrageous was rejected and nothing really crazy was kept.

Everyone looked up when the door opened and Myde ran in, out of breath and _late._ "Sorry I'm late, the English test took forever." I raised my eyebrow as the rest of them went back to their work. "…What? I'm serious."

I stood up and jerked my head to the door. Myde's eyes narrowed but he went out anyway.

"What is with you Leon? Are you purposely trying to piss me off today?" Myde asked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I shot back. I visibly saw him twitch. "You'd like nothing more than an excuse to do something rash."

"God, you're such an IDIOT!!! YOU ARE SO COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DENSE!!!" he yelled. "HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE SEEN IT?!?!?!" He panted some because of his outburst. Damn, and I though Sora was vocal. ((Wow, what did Leon do to piss Myde off that much?))

"Seen what?" I asked warily. I don't think anyone has seen him mad, much less _yelling at someone_.

"You really don't get it, do you?" he whispered. "Idiot." He turned back into the room and gathered his things, taking what he would need for the next meeting with him. "I'm leaving, don't try to stop me." Fled. That's what he did. He _fled_.

"You really are dense, you know that Squall?" Irvine said. He had put his hat back on as soon as he had gotten in the Student Council room. Everyone nodded in agreement. "No one else has been able to get him that mad in years."

I ignored his statement and went back to the paperwork. Joy of joys.

Still… I can't help but wonder what Myde was talking about. And why his eyes seemed to be filling with tears as he left.

* * *

End of Leon's chapter.

Leon's such a jerk to Myde. Of course, Myde can be an ass, but he's sweet. And lovable. And he got shell-shocked by the chemicals blowing up in his face. Bad Leon. Distracting Myde like that was bad.

Who wants to guess what Leon's secret is? Kudos to whoever figures it out. And Erica, you can't guess, since I've already told you a while ago.

I think the next chapter will be Roxas that same day after Myde got home. I've got an idea for that. ((giggles madly, nay, evilly))


	4. Roxas & Yazoo Day of Voices

Chapter 4 Roxas & Yazoo Day of Voices

It's the same day as Myde's outburst and Roxas and Yazoo both have their say. It kinda has two parts to it. The first part is Roxas, telling what he thinks of Myde being home early from his meeting and what he does after. The second is Yazoo telling of his part in it.

Requiem. Remember that. It'll be important later.

Warning: Cute guy being angsty, sweet little brother getting scared by his big brother's antics, another hating his dad

I still don't own them.

_I'm SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEANT TO, I SWEAR, BUT I HAVEN'T HAD TIME._

* * *

(Roxas)

Okay, not normal. I am home alone for once, since there wasn't a tennis practice today and the door was locked. Sora wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours, so who? Oh, Myde. But he's not due for another hour or so.

I heard the door slam. Myde doesn't slam doors. Ever. I hope someone didn't piss him off.

"Roxas, going to my room, don't speak to me, don't come near me, and if you want to live, you'll leave the house," Myde growled. Our cat Chaos hissed at him from under the couch. Smart cat.

Listen, Myde's got this one voice that's really freaky. Good thing he doesn't use it very often though. If he did, he'd probably run the school. Kairi had gotten such a weird look on her face when he used it on Sora, Alex, Riku, Kairi and I one afternoon. Leon had pissed him off slightly and he growled at us.

Come to think of it, the only time he ever growls at us is when Leon's been, as Alex so aptly puts it, "Bitchy beyond belief" and "a fecking asshole". Suffice to say, Leon pretty much hates us all. I wouldn't mind him so much if he would just leave Myde alone. But no, there's something going on, and he won't leave him alone. So when Myde gets into slightly pissy moods – and he's only slightly pissy, trust me, I'd know if he was really pissy – he takes it out on his vocal cords or us. Why do you think Dad had the garage and Myde's room both soundproofed?

There are days I wonder how Chaos can hear, with all the door slamming recently.

Of course, being the nosy little brother I am, I followed Myde, keeping behind him and out of sight… Oh shit. He's really, honest to Chaos pissed. Whatever happened today, I was willing to bet that Squall "It's Leon, dammit" Leonhart was behind it.

I put my ear right at the crack at the bottom of the door, trying to figure out what he was listening to. It was pretty likely it wasn't in English – My listens to songs that are mostly in other languages to numb his brain. Lately, it's been German or old Latin hymns that nobody can understand.

When I heard something that definitely wasn't German or Latin, but closer to English – rap, _**maybe**_ – I knew something was up. He never listened to stuff like that when he was upset. And he was upset about something. I can read the body language of my own brother; maybe not as good as I can read Sora's, but still pretty well.

So, upon spotting a cordless phone on the rail near the steps, I made a quick call to Aunt Jen and asked her to send Yazoo over as soon as he got home. I had the sinking feeling that what happened at school today wasn't good. Not at all.

* * *

(Yazoo)

The first thing that happened when I got home, late, tired and irritated, my younger brother Kadaj jumped me. Again.

"Kadaj. Will you let go? Now." I was twitching, since soccer practice had gone badly and we were down to some weaker players and myself left.

"Sorry, Yaz. So, how was your day?" He does this every. Damn. Day.

"Mildly irritating." My words were forced out of gritted teeth.

"Mine was boring." Oh dear god, was I anything like this? At least Riku's not this bad.

"Yazoo, Hon, Roxas called a while ago and asked me to tell you to go over to their place. Something about Myde being 'upset or pissed or something', I do believe he said," Mother said. Thank you Mother. Despite being a bit over caring and sometimes ditzy, she's really a good person. It's… Hojo I have a problem with. I despise having to call him Father.

"Right. I'll head out now." Thank the gods that the Valentines only live a couple blocks away.

* * *

Upon opening the door, I knew something was amiss. There was a dull thumping from upstairs, where one could only guess Myde was, listening to something with a beat.

"Yazoo? Is that you? Oh thank Chaos." Roxas nearly tackled me, jumping out of his hiding place under the couch, from which I could hear an irritated 'mrrt?' from Chaos. I still haven't figured out why they swear by their cat. It's weird as hell. "He's insane, I swear. He's not doing anything like normal, and I got a call from Kairi at Cross practice. She said she thought she heard Myde yell at someone. He actually yelled." Roxas bit his lip, bright blue eyes filling with unshed tears. All of them are very good at that when they're worried. "My… never yells. He growls, sure, but he doesn't actually yell."

"I'll see what I can do. If I get thrown out on my ass, I'm leaving. Don't try anything if that happens, okay?" Roxas nodded, determination shining in his blue eyes.

I sighed some and walked up the stairs to my cousin's room. Knocking on the door, I said, "Myde. It's Yazoo. Am I allowed to come in?" The door opened less than thirty seconds later. Myde was a mess. "Damn. You okay?" He nodded. "You liar. What did you do? I heard from Roxas who heard from Kairi that you actually yelled at someone. Who was it? Leon?" Another nod, but still no words. Where was that instant tea maker? Ah, on the shelf, collecting dust. I stuck a packet of instant tea in it and searched for a bit of honey… on the other side of the shelf.

I could feel Myde's eyes follow me as I moved around his room. That was a bit unnerving. He's like a cat, a lot like Chaos actually – he won't blink if he's staring at something. "Say something, will you? You're making me uncomfortable."

"You're numb," he rasped. I guess his throat was sore from the yelling that he apparently did. "You're tired of being compared to your brothers and want to be acknowledge as your own person." I sighed. Was I the only one who had psychoanalyzed? Probably not, but I was most likely his first victim.

"And you know this…how exactly?" I stared at him while the timer for the tea maker dinged. I stood up again and poured a glass of lemon/honey tea for the both of us.

"You know how. I've known you for years. I've been watching you too." Myde stopped staring at me, pained expression on his face. "Why is he such an idiot? I can't take this anymore." I watched my cousin and friend take an almost heartbroken sob. "Why did I have to fall for _him_, of all people?" I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry.

"You fell for him because, despite the fact that he's a bitchy asshole*, you genuinely care about him," I explained. Where the hell was my slightly cocky friend that liked to be snarky?! Anyway, Myde just kinda scooted out of my hug-type-thing ((Yaz doesn't know what to call it -_-)), wiping his eyes and sniffling.

A few minutes later he didn't look too bad, eyes red rimmed and slightly puffy, and otherwise just fine.

I just hope he'll be okay. I mean, falling for another guy is fine and all, but Squall "Leon" Leonhart? Okay, that's messed up. But, hey, he's my friend, and I will support him, even if I don't like Leon.

End o' chap.

* * *

Aw, Yazoo's such a good cousin/friend. And Roxas worries about Myde a little too much, but he's so sweet. –huggles–

This chapter was surprisingly hard to write. Myde really shouldn't angst over Leon like that. It makes chapters hard to write.

Myde: Bitch. (clonks me over the head)

Hey! It's not my fault you're so hard to write!

Myde: Yes, it is. You're the one who made me up, so stop bitching!

Shut up! Chaos, Vincent's easier to write than you. He doesn't whine nearly as much as you do.

Myde: That's because all he says is "…"! Don't make me shoot you. (threatens)

????: Alright, stupid humans, stop fighting.

CHAOS!!!!!! (writer death)

Myde: Dude, wtf are you doing here? I thought Omega had work for you up there?

Chaos: Bored out of my mind.

Myde: Oh.

*bitchy asshole – Reno said that once. Or maybe Alex did. One of them.


	5. Myde & Leo Wrists, newbies and College

Chapter 5 Myde & Leo; Newcomers, college, and messed up wrists

Yay, chappy 5. Finally it's Myde's turn.

Oh, crap… it's Myde's turn. Time to write, I suppose…

Warnings: Eh… Myde, he's a bit crazy, mentions of tone-deaf choir members, Reno & Yazoo, um… language… horrible screwage of Vaan's Character… I think that's it…

I don't own the characters, some of the pairings developing are my crack pairings, and "I Hate Everything About You" is by Three Days Grace & "Crazy Angel" is by Kill Hannah.

* * *

Okay, the first thing I'm going to say is that I'm an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. One that successfully manipulated the Senior Class president into letting me do whatever when it came to music for the different events we have throughout the year. Okay, that's kinda contradictory, but I could care less.

Is it any wonder why Reno and Braig both call me 'Weasel' from time to time?

Alright, I'm getting off track. You probably don't even know who I am or what the hell I'm talking about. As for who I am, I'm Myde Valentine, hacker and musician extraordinaire.

What I am talking about is really, _really_ liking my supposed enemy, Squall Leonhart. Well, he likes to be called Leon, but I've called him Squeon to irritate him. Let me tell you, the nasty bruise was worth the look on his face.

Most of my friends are pretty oblivious to it though, but Reno, Seifer, and Yazoo figured it out, judging from their actions. Seifer had tried to beat the crap out of Squeon, but they just ended up with their trademark scars. Reno has decided to make it his goal to make his life hell. I'm not sure what Yazoo has cooked up yet, but if he's anything like Sephiroth – he'd kill me if he knew I said that – his will be the worst. I'm perfectly content to watch and wait for my moment to strike.

Okay, this is pointless in and of itself. Just read what's next.

* * *

((here's the actual chapter. That was me experimenting with Myde's POV))

I wake up to the buzz of an alarm clock somewhere in my room. It had been a few days since my outburst and subsequent breakdown. Grumbling, I slammed my hand on the poor defenseless clock and sat up, blearily looking around. I grabbed a pair of pants that looked like they had seen better days, all holy and raggedy, but comfortable and filled with deep pockets. I could probably keep most of my school stuff in them if I wanted to.

Laughing to my self about nothing, I picked up my MP3 player, turned it on and skipped the first few songs without listening to them, knowing the likely songs, even though it was on shuffle.

The sounds of a guitar greeted me. "Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet…" I groaned and shut the MP3 player off. Why must things get even worse?

Brilliant, I thought. Just brilliant. A perfect song to match the day ahead. What, did the gods hate me or something? OF course, it's Monday, the worst day of the week.

Just then I stepped on Chaos's tail. My poor cat. As if my karma song of "I Hate Everything About You" wasn't bad enough, Chaos was now pissed at me. I'd be skirting around the edges of the furniture for a few days, at the very least.

Scowling even worse, I sat down on a chair in the kitchen and lamed my head onto the table. Ah, glorious pain. I can deal with that. The cat hating me? Not so much.

"Heya Myde," Sora chirped. I twitched. His voice was too loud and high-pitched for so early in the morning. Roxas moaned slightly, still exhausted. I poured him a mug of coffee and dumped a half-cup of sugar and cream in it. Sora wasn't getting any, despite him making his bright blue eyes big and watery.

"Morning boys," Dad mumbled, somehow avoiding the side of the doorway that he nearly hits every morning. As you can probably see, Rox and I took after him. Sora gets his chipperness from mom. "Myde, did you do something to the cat? I heard the other two get up and Sora say to avoid the cat, but then I heard him yowl."

"Stepped on his tail. I don't know how I didn't see thirty pounds of black cat sitting on a step washing his ears." I poured two more mugs of coffee, putting nothing in them. Dad grabbed one and nursed it, obviously enjoying the warmth.

"Hey, that's better than Alex tripping over their dog, Nanaki. That thing's huge," Sora piped up. Yeah, everybody teases Alex and Reno about Nanaki. Wooly Chammoth, indeed. We all snickered and when Mom came in, she was thrown for a loop. It's not often she's greeted first thing in the morning by four guys sitting at her table and laughing.

Mom sighed, pulling a pan down from its spot on the wall and slamming it on the stove. We all flinched, more worried about the stove than Mom – she's really strong, despite her being scrawny. Those cast iron skillets will break the stovetop one of these days.

"Myde, get a shirt on and do something with your hair. It's spiking worse than Sora's" –cue indignant "HEY!" from Sora here – "And Roxas, get out of your pajamas. They've got pink chocobos on them. Now, how do you want your eggs?"

And she's where we get our bipolarness. Hikari genes are bipolar and Valentine genes are angsty. That's how it's always been and always will be.

Two cries of "Scrambled!" a quiet "over easy", and my own "sandwiched" threaded through the kitchen.

"Okay, two scrambled eggs, an over easy and an egg sandwich. Gotcha. Go get dressed guys." Mom gave a happy laugh and cracked the eggs open one-handed and tossing them over her back into the trashcan. Sora and Roxas both cheered while dad and I chuckled.

Once Mom handed me my sandwich – egg on toast with ketchup – which is _good_, dammit ­­­­­­­­­– I walked up to my room to find a shirt. Finding a dark blue polo with a crimson line going through it, I pulled it on. Spotting my gray headband-bandana thing, I pocket it, planning on using it to bug Squall.

Snickering with the thought of torturing Leon, I watch Sora slide down the banister, crashing into Roxas on his way down. "Careful guys, you never know who's going to be watching you torment each other. By the way, Roxas, your gel is out, you've got permission to borrow mine." I winked at Roxas's stunned expression. The only reason he uses gel is to keep certain spikes from curling. Yes, that's correct – some of his spikes curl instead of spike.

How did I know his gel was out? It sits right beside mine on the shelf. He's got sport hold and mine's the extreme sport hold.

Those spikes weren't coming out. Of course, I may have had something to do with Roxas's gel disappearing. Say anything to him and I'll have to rip out your throats and feed them to you.

((and he says this _**cheerfully**_…chaos, he really _is_ related to Sephiroth and them))

((this is also why my makes a good Turk… saying crap like that in a cheery voice))

Ignoring their incredulous looks, I pulled a light jacket on. It was mid October and it was chilly that morning. ((I'm basing this off of Ohio weather… it can be down in the sixties and fifties at night in Oct. and up in the eighties and nineties some days. I'm telling the truth.))

"Later," I call, noticing two coats missing from the rack. Huh. So they already left. I made a second yell, reminding Sora to grab his bag and Roxas to make sure he had it. Walking out the door, I stared across the street, noticing Squall and his little entourage walking to school on this fine Monday morning. Shit. I did not want to have to deal with him. Since my house was on a corner, I sprinted across the street and ducked into an alley, weaving through alleys and side roads to get to school.

Somehow, I managed to get there before they did, sighing with relief when I got to my locker.

"Myde, there you are," Elena said, running up to me. "You've been moved on the Wall." That threw me for a loop or two. "You know, the Wall! The one in the girls' restroom!" She whapped the back of my head with her folder.

"Damn, woman, don't do that. The gel will crack the hair."

"That is one of the reasons we girls had a unanimous decision to move you, as well as what happened Friday. The girls in volleyball, Cross Country, several of the girls in tennis and over half the swim team heard you." I flinched. "Plus, your voice is pretty distinctive, so that's how we knew it was you." Well, shit.

"Where'd they move me?" I asked, slamming my forehead into the locker door. I knew I was somewhere on the "Straight" list, but who knows where they would move me.

"Well, you're fairly high on the 'Bi' list. Almost to the top." I slammed my head into my locker door again, hoping that it would knock me out.

"Hey, Myde, don't do that, we need your help." Damn you Reno, damn you. He pulled my head back and stared me in the eyes. How tall _is_ he? I'm almost 6 feet, and he's still taller than me. That is why he plays basketball in the winter. He's an annoyingly tall, lanky, and fast little shit.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" I griped, scowling at him.

"Reno, stop tormenting him before I cut you off and Myde, drop the attitude before you get hot liquid sugar poured on you." Yazoo set a travel cup of coffee with almost half a cup of sugar in it – that can't be good for him, considering it's not even _his_ – on top of the lockers and opened his door, neatly sidestepping the trap that had been set. "Weiss, Nero's cup is on the top of the lockers. I apologize about Kadaj stealing it and being a nuisance. Now leave me alone." Kadaj and Nero are in class together. Nero's going to snap and kill Kadaj one of these days. Hopefully soon, I've got munny riding on that kid.

What? It's just a friendly betting pool. It's not my fault Daj is a psycho and Nero has issues about being touched. That, and Ienzo and me are the only ones left.

The white haired one of the two Rhapsodos boys in high school grabbed the cup-mug-thing. I dunno what to call it.

I saw them make eye contact and ice crystals fly. Those two have never gotten along very well. Sure, on the field they get along great, laughing and being normal. But off it and during school… yikes. It's almost as bad as Seifer and me vs. Leon.

The boiling point is Reno, I know it. Something about that redhead makes them both tick. Betting pool time. Gotta discuss this with Ienzo and the others without the three's knowledge.

Making a mental note of that, I grab the books and folders I would need for the first half of my day.

Since Chem. II would be starting soon, I gave the others a quick wave and left. Stepping into the classroom, I felt eyes watching me. Yep, glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Squall Leonhart watching me. Just like every morning. The side of my mouth not facing that general direction quirked up; I was planning on enjoying this.

Sitting down, I stretched, knowing that people were going to stare. Hey, I'm a fit, healthy eighteen-year-old with an active fan base consisting of both males and females. Prove to me that I don't have people staring at me wherever I go, and you might get something. Not likely though.

I turned in my seat and gave Squally-boy a smirk, letting him know I was on to him. He scowled, snorting and sorting through his books and folders for his Chem. folder. Someone sat next to me, which was new, since the spot beside me was supposed to be empty. I turned and blinked. What the hell was Leo Highwind doing here? He moved.

It _was_ Leo, and damn, he was hot.

"Myde, I moved back," he said. His bright blue eyes sparkled, looking even better than he did before he moved.

"I–I can see that." What the hell? I was blushing?! Not good, not good. This is the only reason I was glad when Leo moved. I can't stop blushing when I'm around him. I could feel the whispers and Squall's glare. Oh no, he wasn't glaring at me – he was trying to bore a hole in the back of Leo's head with pure determination.

* * *

(character switch (Leo)) ((ignore the fact that Leo calls everybody by their last name))

"Guys, we've got a problem and it starts with 'M' and ends with '-yde'," I said. I had skipped ahead and managed to get the gang together so we could discuss. Leaving Valentine to deal with the crazy TONE DEAF choir members all by his lonesome. I snickered at the thought.

"What'd he do now?" Almasy asked. He plopped down in the seat next to me, sitting on his ankle.

"You really have to ask Seif? I thought it would have been obvious," Sinclair said. "Highwind over there figured out that Weasel's got the hots for both Leo and Squally-boy. How longed it take you?"

"Moments. I also realized something else – the maggots, AKA the younger choir members, don't like disappointing him." I blinked when several people started laughing.

"Of course they don't. They see him as their big brother." Crescent sat down, dragging Sinclair with him. "They adore him for some reason."

"Well, there's lots of reasons." The red head began ticking them off with his fingers as he spoke – "The guy's hot, the only thing that people can tell scare him is Pissing Squally-boy off – he does that daily, so who cares – he works at _Rave_, he's awesome, and… yeah. I think that's it."

_Rave_? What was that? I voiced my question. The others stared at me in horror until one of them – the Shinra? – started laughing. The others did as well, causing normal people to look at us with annoyed glances.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you weren't here when it opened," Almasy said as he stared to stop laughing. "Well, it's like a club, but only for high school students. Namely freshmen through seniors. Shocked the hell out of us when we saw who was the DJ. Funnily enough, the Student Council runs it."

"Seifer Almasy, what are you telling people?" The scarred blond jumped and turned to face Valentine, who had spoken with a perfectly calm – yet evil – tone.

"N-nothing…" It's amazing what can happen when you use a flat tone of voice. ((Leo is clearly in awe of Myde's ability to maintain a neutral voice. I am as well.)) What surprised me was Valentine's joking smile and the noise he made when first making the smile. It was a _~nya_ type of sound.

Funnier still was when he started singing Crazy Angel as he walked around the table to an empty seat. ((Spawned from listening to Crazy Angel about five times)) I think I might have been the only one to notice the smirk that was playing at his lips when he sat down.

Scary sight.

* * *

((Back to Myde))

Letting the smirk linger on my lips a little longer, I was amused by Leo's blinking.

I love being me. Shaking my head, I put one hand to my neck to try to crack it. It only popped once. I looked at the people I was sitting with. Yazoo was unhappy about something, judging from how close he was to Reno. Seifer and Elena were talking quietly a few feet down, picking at their food.

I stole a quick glance at the other table with seniors. Or, to be more accurate, Squall's table. Squall and I ended up making eye contact and I smiled – quite unlike my previous smirks when dealing with him – let him figure out what that's about. He'll get it eventually. Even _if_ I have to shove it down his throat.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much precedence, unless you count the huge match Squally-boy and I got into during Gym. *Laughter* We just started a new thing on Tennis and my wrist is now officially messed up.

Here's the funny part. I'm supposedly the Undisputed Underground Tennis King. Which is probably because I'm Roxas's older brother and he's the best person they have. And an unknown fact is that I'm the one who taught him how to play.

As I totally trashed Squall, I realized something. I felt better doing this than I had in _ages_.

"MYDE VALENTINE!!!" a voice yelled at me. I was in the middle of a swing, but I cringed, accidentally throwing the racket into the net. AND to top it all off, the ball smacked my wrist and I swear, I think I heard something pop. I resisted the urge to whimper and threw a deadly glare at my victe-annoyance. Great. The captain of the Tennis team, Vaan… whatever his last name is. I dunno. He bugs me but not to an extent where I want to learn his name. "How are you so good at tennis? It's impossible for you to be better than Roxas," he said. I rolled my eyes and held my wrist close to me. I know Squall was probably feeling pretty bad about _actually_ hitting me, but didn't show it.

I started walking across the area where we held matches and made a motion with my unhurt arm that I was going into the trainer's room.

Ice, ice. Where the hell is that damn ice?! I twinged as my wrist throbbed, dropping the roll of cellophane and bag that I was going to put the ice in. I gritted my teeth and picked the objects back up. Looking at my wrist, I saw a huge bruise forming. I bit my lip to keep from hissing.

Unfortunately, the idiot ((Vaan)) followed me. "So, what's wrong with you?" I gave him a look that clearly said, "Like you don't already know."

"Whoa, sorry dude. It's just… The only one I've ever seen do anything like that is Roxas. He learn from you?" Innocent enough question, so I nodded. "So, then you'll join the tennis team?"

"No." Ah, there's the ice. Why's it all the way back there? I filled the bag quickly, zipped it closed, and started wrapping my wrist with difficulty. I mean, I know I'm pretty much ambidextrous and I injured my right wrist, which is slightly weaker, but still, doing anything one handed is hard.

The door opened and clicked shut. Vaan was still standing in front of me and twitching at the fact that I rejected his offer.

"So, Valentine. Having troubles, are we?" If my wrist wasn't already effed up, I'd have slugged the newcomer.

"Shut up," I huffed, holding out my wrist and the supplies. I sat down on the chair and he stood next to me.

Despite the fact that we don't get along very often, when one of us gets injured, the other is there, a bandage in hand, even if we were the one to cause the injury.

I heard the door open and shut again. Vaan must have left. He finished wrapping my wrist and I pulled it close to me again. We sat in silence for a few moments until –

"You're crying. Are you in that much pain?" Crying? I looked at my hands, noticing that they had little drops of water on them. I shook my head. The dull throb had diminished to a dull ache. I hid my eyes with my bangs. I could do that much at least, with my hair as short as it is.

"Sorry. I didn't… Sorry, I –"

I cut him off. "I know."

He brushed my hair out of my eyes. His stormy gray eyes stared straight into my pale ones. I leaned against his shoulder and he placed his arms around me.

We stayed like that for a little while.

I, for one, was glad gym was my last class of the day. I could have leaned against him for hours, with his warmth radiating off him in waves.

* * *

Pushing the door to our house open with my uninjured hand, I noticed two things.

1, I was the only one there (probably) and

2, Chaos was sitting on the table with a piece of paper between his paws. I twitched, knowing full well that if I wanted to read that paper, I'd have to be prepared to get scratched.

"Hey, Chaos," I said, slowly walking to the table. He gave me the feline equivalent of a glare. The end of his tail was twitching. I reached out my unhurt hand and was rewarded for my bravery with a cut across the back of it. "Fine. We'll play it your way."

I went to the pantry and pulled out a small can. "Let's see… Frisk Cat food… and what's this? It's salmon flavored. I bet whoever's going to get this will be a happy cat indeed."

The front door opened and two sets of bright blue eyes started laughing at me. "Can one of you get Chaos off those papers? I've got a feeling that they're for me." Sora laughed while Roxas grabbed Chaos and held him close. Grumbling, I reached for the papers, noticing one was a letter… from Radiant Garden University? I muttered "Thanks" and opened the envelope.

"Jeez, Myde, you yell loud enough?" Sora asked. I think I accidentally broke his ears. Eh, who cares?

"I got accepted!" I yelled happily. Radiant Garden was a fairly hard College to get into, but I got in! Time to see what the other paper was… Brilliant. It was an acceptance letter from Atlantica.

"Atlantica too, huh? Jeez, My, you're going to have to choose. Those're your top two schools," Roxas said. He had plucked the two letters from my hands and read them over. "I think Radiant Garden would be better for you. I took a look at it. It's got both Theater and Singing/Songwriting as a couple of its majors. By the way, what'd you do to your wrist?" Roxas carefully maneuvered around and touched my wrist. I hissed and pulled it back. "Sorry."

"Boys, you're home. And judging from your excited yell earlier, I take it you got accepted into Radiant Garden University?" Mom asked. She carefully walked through the doorway, avoiding Chaos and Sora. "I'm so proud of you. Theater still going to be your major?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to go into Psychology. Wouldn't fit me. I'll tell dad when he gets home. He's got the late shift, right?" Mom nodded.

So. Atlantica or Radiant Garden?

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

A/N. Whoa, that took a while. And guess what? It's back to being nice and long. Sorta. It's over 3800 words long. I had a massive case of writer's block and that's why it's kinda off in a few spots.

Can anyone guess who helped Myde when his wrist got messed up? Kudos to whoever gets it.

Oh and where should Myde go? Atlantica University for Theatre or Radiant Garden?

Use the poll, please.

Review if you get this far!


End file.
